The present invention relates to sun blinds and more particularly to sun blinds wherein at least one edge of the opening to be covered is disposed, at least in part, at other than the horizontal, for example, a sun blind where the upper edge is disposed at an angle to the horizontal, i.e., slanted. The present sun blind also may be applied to openings having upper edges of any shape, such as those which are peaked or arched in design and in openings having lower edges of any shape, including horizontal, slanted or arch shaped, for example.
A known method for disposing sun blinds in window openings having at least one edge which is disposed at other than the horizontal, e.g., a slanted upper edge, includes the use of staples to fasten the sun blinding member to the upper rail of the sun blind, the upper rail being located adjacent the upper edge. The known method, however, has several disadvantages, including the difficulty and inconvenience of installation and the unattractive and "bunched" appearance of the pleats in pleated type sun blinds which results in the area near the staples due to the "flattening" of the pleats when installed on the upper rail.